Love and Popcorn
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Another Reid one shot, another way the team could discover about Reid the thing they discover in my other story 'Love and Alcohol'. Don't own criminal minds, I wish, do own my OFC


Love and Popcorn

"Two for Celeste & Jesse Forever, M&Ms and a small Coke please." Said Reid

"Sure, would you like anything ma'am?" asked the cashier

"Yes, a packet of Maltesers and a large Coke please."

"Ok, that comes to $37.50." the cashier replied as they both reached for their wallets. They did their standard back and forth over who would pay until she took a twenty from his hand and a twenty from her wallet and handed both to the cashier.

"Compromise." She said and smiled at him.

"Did you know the word compromise comes from the Latin comprōmissum, the prepositional phrase of compromittere "to make a mutual promise", from com - "together" and promittere - promise?" He commented

"Really? Cool." She replied. He smiled; she was the only person he knew aside from his mother who genuinely liked the factoids he habitually added to conversation.

"Here you go." said the cashier as he gave them their change, tickets and snacks."

"Thanks." they both replied.

"Babe, can you hold these please?" she asked as she handed him her drink and bag of sweets. He knew her ritual; she always went to the bathroom before they went into the cinema to make room for the large Coke she always bought.

When she returned she took her drink and sweets back.

"Thanks." As she did she noticed he was looking at one of the posters on the wall.

"It's called Looper, it comes out late September, I want to see it." He stated

"Me too."

"You know it's science fiction, it's about time travel?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, it looks interesting." She said and he smiled glad that she wanted to see it too and not just that she would be happy to go with him.

"Did you know that relativity predicts that if one were to move away from the Earth at relativistic velocities and return, more time would have passed on Earth than for the traveler, so in this sense it is accepted that relativity allows "travel into the future"." she asked

"I did know that." He smiled, he loved that even though she knew he would almost always know the fact, she still told him little factoids anyway

"You're staring." She stated smiling

"I was thinking."

"Aren't you always?" she laughed

"What were you thinking about?" she asked

"How wonderful you are and how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, that is so sweet," she replied and kissed him

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She said as she winked smiling

"How far exactly?" he asked feigning innocence

"You'll see when we get home from the movie." She said grinning

"And here I thought this was dessert." He said raising his bag of M&Ms

"Well, sometimes when you're really good you get a second helping of dessert, so, Dr Reid, have you been good?" she asked raising her eyebrows suggestively

"Always." He said completely straight faced causing her to laugh

"I happen to know for a fact that you've been bad…" he looked puzzled "but bad… in good way." She added again with that suggestive smile

"I blame you…" he stated and she raised her eyebrows questioning

"You're a bad influence." He smiled and she laughed

"You love it…" he nodded then glanced down to check their tickets

"Hey, thanks for seeing this with me, I know it's not your thing."

"You're welcome, who knows, maybe I'll learn something."

"Babe, it's a rom-com."

"Maybe I'll learn something about romance or women."

"You been in a successful relationship with me for nearly three and a half years, you must be doing something right."

"I suppose I must." He smiled unsure of exactly what that was

"Ready to go in?" he asked

"Yup." She confirmed and he held out his arm for her. She took it and they went through the doors and into the cinema.

The entire exchange had been witnessed by the entire BAU team. Hotch and Beth were taking Jack, and J.J and Will were taking Henry to see the kid's movie 'ParaNorman'. Morgan and Rossi had come to see 'The Cold Light of Day' and Garcia and Emily were there to see 'Cosmopolis'.

Rossi's was stunned, his little baby niece, who he loved like a daughter was with Reid. She was with Reid; shy, socially awkward, not great with women, Reid. Reid who continually quoted facts at infinitum and she liked it, she liked him. Three and a half years, they had been together for three and a half years and nobody had a clue, Rossi couldn't process what he had seen.

Hotch, Beth, J.J, Will, Garcia and Emily although shocked, were happy for Reid, he was a great guy and a great friend and they were all happy he had found someone who clearly made him so happy. They also all thought that Rossi's niece Ashley was a great girl who they were certain would never hurt their friend.

Morgan on the other hand, though also shocked, found he was jealous. Reid had managed to find a great girl and sustain a successful relationship for three and a half years, with their job, something he had not. Admittedly Morgan liked the way his love life worked, a different beautiful woman every few weeks and the ability to have any woman he wanted. It was just that he had often thought about having a long term relationship but had been afraid to get serious with a woman as the likelihood of it working, with his job, was low. And here was Reid; shy, socially awkward Reid, had put himself out there, put his heart on the line despite the low odds of it working and he had made it work. Morgan hated to admit it but he was impressed, though he was sure it was probably all up to Ashley, to be with Reid she had to me some woman.


End file.
